


Notes

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We write notes to each other on the desk we share at different times and I never knew who I was talking to  until I saw you stay behind after class to write on it and holy crap you're hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

It was the first day of school and Ashton just wanted to go home. It wasn’t even lunch yet! He guessed it had to do with his best friends being in a different year so he couldn’t talk with them as much as he would like. After a summer of seeing them nearly every day, he missed them after only a few hours. Thankfully they were able to get to same lunch hour together.

He jumped when the bell ringing startled him out of his thoughts. He packs up his things then makes his way to the lunch room.

“Yo, shithead! Over here!”

Ashton rolled his eyes and went over to the table where his friends were sitting. “Nice name, Mike. That one going to stick?”

“You know I meant it with the most amount of love.”

He smiled fondly at his pink-haired friend. “Yeah, I know. Hey, Cal.”

Calum nodded as his mouth was full of food. Ashton turned back to Michael. “Has anyone said anything about your hair yet?

“Shockingly, no. I think all the teachers have just accepted that I’m a bad egg that’s not going to change and have moved their attention elsewhere.”

“You’re not a bad egg, Mikey.” Calum finally spoke.

Michael just laughed. “Of course I am, and I have the most fun being so.” He said with a smirk. Calum blushed.

The rest of lunch passed in much the same way until they had to say goodbye and go to their classes.

Ashton’s afternoon goes the same way his morning had, his new teachers telling the rules and about what they’re going to be learning through the year. History was his last class of the day. Ashton found himself staring at his pencil as he wrote out the thought he’d been having all of class. _Sometimes I wish I could grow wings and fly away._ He drew in his notebook until the last bell rang and he packed up his things to go home.

The next day went in much the same manner as the one before, but when he sat at his desk in History he saw that someone had replied to his note.  ** _I wish that all the time._**

Ashton frowned as he pulled out his pencil. _That’s really sad :(_

He pretended to take notes for the rest of class while really finishing the drawing that he’d started the day before.

This went on for almost two months. Ashton scribbled down whatever thought he was having and someone from a different class would reply. When one train finished he would erase it and start a new one so that they didn't run out of room on the small surface. He could tell it was the same person every time by the way they ‘spoke.’ Honestly, he was surprised that no one else had even tried to answer as well.

**_Well life is sad_ **

_I don’t want you to feel sad_

**_You don’t even know me_ **

_Doesn’t matter_

**_It’s more wonderlust anyway_ **

_I guess that’s a bit better_

**_I guess_ **

_I am so hungry_

**_Don’t you eat lunch?_ **

_I forgot that day_

**_I just want to go home_ **

_I know what you mean. Do you ever wonder who I am?_

**_Yeah, but then I think that it’s more fun this way_ **

_That test was shit_

**_I haven’t taken it yet_ **

Ashton didn’t get a chance to reply to the last answer yet. He was a few minutes late to class and had to start taking notes right away. He didn’t even think to look at the small block of text in the corner of the desk until the bell had rung and he’d packed up to go home. Everyone had left to go home as Ashton paused to write his note for the day. When he’d finished he looked up to see another student frozen in the doorway. He was tall, blond, and had a ring in his lip that was glinting in the light.

Ashton stood next to the desk as the other boy continued to just stare at him.

“It’s you.” The blonde breathed, so quiet that Ashton almost didn’t hear him.

The taller of the two shook his head slightly, as if to clear it, before he walked over to Ashton. “You’re the one that’s been talking to me through the desk.”

Ashton blinked at him for a moment before a slow smile made its way onto his face. “I’m Ashton; it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Luke.” He replied with a matching smile. “I like reading your notes; they’re a nice start to my mornings.” At Ashton’s confused look he continued. “This is my first class so I always start the day with your notes.”

Ashton’s smile was back. “That’s really nice. How come I’ve never seen you around before?”

“Oh, that’s because I’m in the year below. I’m taking this class for the extra credits.”

The older nodded in understanding. “You’re in Mikey and Cal’s year then.”

“I guess.” Luke said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ashton had opened his mouth, but before he could he could say anything their teacher walked back into the room.

“Luke, you’re ready for the test?”

“Yes, sir.” He answered then turned back to Ashton. “I’ll see you later then.”

“That you will.” He hugged Luke quickly then started to make his way out of the classroom. He turned back before he left though. “Oh, and good luck, but I don’t think you’ll need it.” He winked then he was gone.

And if Luke blushed to the roots of his hair with a dopey smile on his face, well no one else had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my loves! Yes, Luke totally froze in the doorway when he saw how hot Ashton was. While I was writing this I kind of had it in my head that they were they only two that sat at that desk during the day, like Luke had it first hour and Ashton had it last hour that's why no one else wrote on it, if that makes any sense to you. Anyway, please let me know what you thought and as always you can find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
